The invention relates to electric irons and more specifically to a stand upon which a hot electric iron may be placed.
Since the invention of the electric iron there have been all too many instances where electric irons have been absent mindedly left unattended and everything from simple scorching of a garment to setting a home ablaze have occured. Hot electric irons generate enough heat, if left unattended, to start a fire.
Electric irons are heavy and, because of the shape, can be upset and cause an accident. An upset iron can severely burn a table, the floor, a piece of furniture or even an unsuspecting person. Persons in a hurry to get to work will take time to iron a piece of clothing but do not wait until the iron cools before putting it away. The hot iron is left to possibly be knocked over, or it is put away in a heated condition, giving rise to a potential fire.
It a purpose of the invention to allow for timer controlled storage of an electric iron. It is also a purpose of the invention to hold an electric iron in such a manner so as to nearly preclude the possibility of dropping or causing an iron to fall.
It is another purpose of the instant invention to provide means to maintain a safe distance from the heated surface of an iron from all nearby surrounding areas.
It is an additional purpose of the instant invention to provide a means of clamping or affixing the electric iron stand onto a standard ironing board surface.